memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deep Space 9
:Für die Fernsehserie siehe: Deep Space 9 (oder abgekürzt DS9) ist eine Raumstation im bajoranischen System unter der Verwaltung der Sternenflotte. Besatzung Kommandostab * Kommandant: Commander (ab 2371 Captain) Benjamin Lafayette Sisko * Erster Offizier und bajoranischer Verbindungsoffizier: Major (ab 2375 Colonel) Kira Nerys * Sicherheitschef: Constable Odo * Chefingenieur: Chief Miles Edward O'Brien * Chefarzt: Lieutenant Julian Bashir, Dr. med * leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier: Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (bis 2374) Veränderungen im Stab * Sicherheitschef der Sternenflotte: Lieutenant George Primmin (Mitte 2369) * Sicherheitschef der Sternenflotte: Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington (2371/72) * Strategische Operationen: Lieutenant Commander Worf (ab 2373) * Counselor: Lieutenant Ezri Dax (ab 2374) * Instandhaltung: Ensign (ab 2375 Lieutenant) Nog (ab 2374) Etwa bei Sternzeit 49263,5 schlägt Major Kira vor eine Vier-Schichten-Rotation einzuführen. ( ) Tatsächlich werden dadurch bessere Leistungen erzielt. Es gibt weniger Fehler auf Grund von Ermüdung. Sisko beschließt diese Änderung zur Dauerlösung zu machen. ( ) 26 Stundenzyklus * Auf der Station gilt der 26-Stunden Tag. und Zeiträume von 78 Stunden, sowie in 52 Stunde erwähnt, die im Kontext als 3 bzw. 2 Tage zu verstehen sind. Weiterhin sagt Sisko in , dass er die Defiant am liebsten 26 Stunden am Tag zur Bewachung der Station abstellen würde und in wird gesagt, dass Vic Fontaine's Lounge nun 26 Stunden am Tag laufen würde. Ebenso erwartet Major Kira in zur Eröffnung des bajoranische Dankbarkeitsfestivals, dass sich die Leute in den kommenden 26 Stunden aufs köstlichste amüsieren. In erzählt Major Kira Tekeny Ghemor, der zu Besuch auf der Station ist, er habe 26 Stunden am Tag Computerzugang.}} Design [[Datei:Deep_space_nine_aussen_mit_enterprise.jpg|thumb|right|'Deep Space 9' mit angedockter [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] am oberen Pylon]] Die Struktur der Station entspricht cardassianischem Design, in dem gerne mit Kreisformen und Dreiergruppen gearbeitet wird: Sie besteht aus dem zentralen Kern und zwei weiteren konzentrischen Ringen, die über drei Verbindungsstücke miteinander verbunden sind. Es ist designmäßig fast identisch mit Empok Nor Der innere Kern ist eine zylindrische Struktur, die die meisten Primärsysteme beinhaltet. Am unteren Ende befindet sich der Fusionsreaktor, in der Mitte sind weitere Primärsysteme und Lager für Deuterium. Im oberen Kern ist die Promenade, sowie oben auf den Kern aufgesetzt das Kommandozentrum, die OPS. Genau an der Verbindungsstelle zwischen Kern und Ops befinden sich an Auslegern die drei Schildgeneratoren der Station. Der innere Ring ist der sogenannte Habitatring, in dem sich die Quartiere der Mannschaft und deren Familien, sowie Quartiere für Gäste befinden. Des Weiteren befinden sich auf der Oberseite des Ringes sechs Landeplattformen für Shuttles, die zum Ein- und Aussteigen in Hangars abgesenkt werden können. Drei Plattformen nutzt die Sternenflotte und werden von drei Runabouts der ''Danube''-Klasse belegt, die Deep Space 9 zugewiesen sind. Die übrigen Plattformen stehen dem zivilen Verkehr zur Verfügung. Außerdem sind am Habitatring sechs Pylone montiert, die einen Teil der Verteidigungssysteme beherbergen. [[Datei:Danube1.jpg|left|thumb|Ein Schiff der Danube-Klasse auf einer Landeplattform]] thumb|Eine Landeplattform von Deep Space Nine Der äußere Ring, auch Andockring genannt, dient hauptsächlich dem Lagern und Umschlagen von Fracht. Dazu befinden sich rund um den ganzen Ring verteilt zwölf Andockrampen (drei mittelgroße, neun kleinere), die direkt mit großen Frachträumen verbunden sind. Zudem finden sich rund um den ganzen Ring verteilt eine Reihe Manövriertriebwerke, welche die Aufgabe haben, die Station auf ihrer Position zu halten. An den Stellen, an welchen der äußere Ring in die Verbindungsstücke übergeht, sind die Andockpylonen, die sich bogenförmig über und unter der Station erstrecken. In jedem der sechs Andockpylonen befindet sich eine Erzverarbeitungsanlage, die noch aus den Zeiten der Besatzung stammen, aber nicht mehr in Betrieb sind. An Ende der Pylonen ist eine Andockschleuse, sodass auch große Schiffe, wie beispielsweise Raumschiffe der ''Galaxy''-Klasse andocken können. Interne Einrichtungen OPS thumb|OPS und Promenade thumb|Das Kontrollzentrum von DS9 Die OPS ist das zentrale Kontrollzentrum von DS9 - ähnlich der Brücke auf einem Raumschiff. Sie befindet sich genau am oberen Ende des zentralen Kerns der Station auf Ebene 1. Das Layout der OPS ist, typisch für cardassianisches Design, sehr zerklüftet und vor allem hierarchisch aufgebaut. Auf der obersten Ebene befinden sich neben dem Turbolift einige Konsolen allgemeiner Funktion, eine kleine Transporterplattform, sowie den Eingang zum Büro des Kommandanten, das sich nochmal eine Ebene über der OPS befindet. Einige Stufen darunter befinden sich die wichtigsten Konsolen, wie die Wissenschaftsstation und die taktische Station, während wiederum etwas tiefer auf der Hauptebene ein großer multifunktionaler Kontrolltisch angebracht ist. Ausgehend von dieser Ebene gibt es unter dem großen Hauptschirm, der leicht geneigt von der Decke hängt, eine tiefe Sicke, in der sich die wichtigsten Relais des Computersystems befinden. Die cardassianische Programmierung sieht vor, Energie von den Lebenserhaltungssystemen anderer Abteilungen abzuziehen, um die OPS bei Angriffen weiterhin schützen und versorgen zu können, damit die Verteidigung auch bei einem Kollaps der Energieversorgung weiter koordiniert werden kann. Promenade Das Promenadendeck erstreckt sich in einem 360° Ring um den oberen Kern der Station über zwei Etagen und ist der soziale und gesellschaftliche Mittelpunkt von Deep Space 9. Auf der unteren Ebene befinden sich eine Reihe von Geschäften und Stationseinrichtungen. Die obere Ebene ist eine Galerie und bietet durch große Fenster einen fantastischen Blick auf das umgebende Weltall und das Wurmloch. Hier niedergelassene Geschäfte sind unter anderem eine Schneiderei, der Replimat und das berühmt-berüchtigte Quark's. Außerdem befinden sich hier Einrichtungen, die vom Stationspersonal geleitet werden, wie beispielsweise das Büro der Sicherheitsabteilung, die Krankenstation, ein bajoranischer Tempel und eine Schule. :Diese Liste ist auf einem Terminal auf der Promenade zu sehen. Sie erhält neben einigen In-Jokes viele der Adressen die auf der Station tatsächlich aufzufinden sind. Krankenstation Die Krankenstation unter Leitung von Doktor Julian Bashir befindet sich auf dem Promenadendeck. Sie ist für eine Raumstation dieser Größe außergewöhnlich klein und beherbergt lediglich ein Behandlungsbett, sowie einige Analysekonsolen. Sicherheitsbüro thumb|Das Büro der Sicherheit Das Büro des Sicherheitschefs Odo befindet sich ebenfalls auf der Promenade. Obwohl der Raum sehr klein ist, bietet es genügend Platz für einen zentralen Schreibtisch, in den ein Computerterminal integriert ist. Von hier aus wird die Sicherheitsabteilung geleitet, die für die gesamten Innenbereiche der Station zuständig ist. Mit speziellen Sensoren wird von hier aus auch kontrolliert, dass das Waffenverbot, das auf der Promenade gilt, eingehalten wird. Hinter dem Sicherheitsbüro liegen einige Arrestzellen, in denen Straftäter kurzzeitig untergebracht werden können. Quark's Bar : siehe auch: Quark's'' thumb|left|Quarks Bar, Grill, Spielkasino und Holosuitearkarde Das Quark's, oder auch Quark's Bar, eigentlich Quark's Bar, Grill, Spielkasino und Holosuitearkarde, ist ein Lokal auf Deep Space 9. Es wird vom Ferengi Quark geleitet. Die Bar befindet sich auf dem Promenadendeck auf Ebene 7, Sektion 5. Es ist ein zentraler Anlaufpunkt auf dem Promenadendeck und wird von den Bewohnern von Deep Space 9, sowie von Durchreisenden gerne genutzt, um etwas zu trinken, zu essen oder in einer der zahlreichen Holosuiten zu entspannen. Quarks Bar ist nicht nur ein Lokal, sondern es ist auch ein Spielkasino und beherbergt zusätzlich die einzigen Holosuiten auf Deep Space 9. Offizielles Zahlungsmittel im Quark's ist Latinum. Das Quark's, beziehunsgweise dessen Besitzer Quark, ist Mitglied in der Promenadendeck-Händler-Vereinigung ( , ) Quartiere thumb|Ein Gästequartier Übersicht *Zentraler Kern **Ebene 7 Sektion 5 Quark's Bar ( ) *Habitat Ring **Ebene H-43 Zim Brott's Quartier ( ) **Ebene D-12 Chu'lak's Quartier ( ) **Ebene J-17 Greta Vanderweg'Quartier ( ) **Ebene 3 Sektion 27 Raum 19 - Worf's Quartier ( ) *Andockring **Ebene 21 Erzverarbeitung ( ) **Ebene 22 Sektion 14 Wissenschaftslabor ( ) Verteidigungssysteme thumb|Schilde im Einsatz Die meisten Waffensysteme sind in den sechs Pylonen am inneren Ring untergebracht. In jedem befinden sich fest installierte Torpedorampen und eine Disruptorkanone. Als die Sternenflotte die Station im Jahr 2369 übernimmt sind die Waffensysteme allerdings, wie fast alle wichtigen Systeme, zu weiten Teilen zerstört oder leer gefeuert. thumb|Das Schildsystem des Habitatrings Im Laufe der Jahre werden die cardassianischen Waffen gegen Waffensysteme der Föderation ausgetauscht und immer wieder erweitert. So werden die Torpedorampen auf Photonentorpedos umgerüstet, die Disruptoren durch Phaser ersetzt. thumb|Die neue BewaffnungDarüber hinaus werden Anfang des Jahres 2372 auf dem Habitatring und dem Andockring zahlreiche ausfahrbare Waffenträger montiert, die mit Torpedorampen und Phasern bestückt sind. Insgesamt wurde DS9 von der Sternenflotte mit über 5000 Photonentorpedos ausgestattet. ( ) Die Schildgeneratoren sind ebenfalls in einer Dreiergruppe am oberen Kern untergebracht. Mit dieser Bewaffnung ist Deep Space 9 im Jahr 2373 die am stärksten befestigte Einrichtung zwischen dem Wurmloch und dem klingonischen Reich. ( ) :Die Gesamtanzahl dieser Systeme ist schwer abzuschätzen, es dürften jedoch mindestens 18 sein. Stationierte Schiffe Um die neue Besatzung von Deep Space 9 mit einer gewissen Mobilität auszustatten, wurden direkt mit der Übernahme durch die Sternenflotte der Station dauerhaft drei Runabouts der ''Danube''-Klasse zugewiesen. Aufgrund des hohen Verschleißes mussten sie häufig ersetzt werden. Zu Beginn des Jahres 2371 wird der Station außerdem ein Raumschiff der ''Defiant''-Klasse zugewiesen, um die Station besser verteidigen zu können. *Runabouts ** [[USS Gander|USS Gander]] (2375) ** [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]] (2369 bis 2370) ** [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]] (2370 bis 2371) ** [[USS Orinoco|USS Orinoco]] (2370 bis 2372) ** [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] (ab 2369) ** [[USS Rubicon|USS Rubicon]] (ab 2371) ** [[USS Shenandoah|USS Shenandoah]] (2374) ** [[USS Volga|USS Volga]] (ab 2372) ** [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] (2369) ** [[USS Yukon|USS Yukon]] (2372 bis 2373) ** NCC-73918 (ab 2375) *Eskortschiffe **[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] (2371 bis 2375) **USS Defiant (zuvor [[USS Sao Paulo|USS Sao Paulo]], umbenannt von Admiral Ross mit Genehmigung des Sternenflottenkommando – ab 2375) Ein Bajoranisches Transportschiff fliegt jeden Morgen von Bajor nach Deep Space 9. ( ) Geschichte Die cardassianische Besatzung thumb|Die cardassianische Erzverarbeitungsanlage im Orbit von Bajor Die Station wird in den Jahren zwischen 2346 und 2351 von den Cardassianern im Orbit von Bajor errichtet und unter der Bezeichnung Terok Nor geführt. Während der Besetzung Bajors durch Truppen der Cardassianischen Union von 2328 bis 2369 wird das gesamte auf dem Planeten abgebaute Erz auf die Station gebracht, wo es in einer der großen Erzveredelungsanlagen weiterverarbeitet und anschließend mit Frachtschiffen nach Cardassia Prime gebracht wird. Täglich werden etwa 20.000 Tonnen Erz verarbeitet. ( ) Außerdem ist die Station Wohnort und Kommandozentrale für den Oberbefehlshaber der cardassianischen Streitkräfte auf Bajor, Präfekt Dukat. Als sich die Cardassianer Anfang 2369 nach vier Jahrzehnten Besatzung zurückziehen, wird auch die Station aufgegeben. Dabei werden die wichtigsten Systeme entweder demontiert oder durch Zerstörung unbrauchbar gemacht. ( ) DS9 und die Föderation thumb|DS9 unter Verwaltung der Föderation Nach dem Rückzug der Cardassianer strebt die provisorische Regierung Bajors eine Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation an und bittet die Sternenflotte um Hilfe bei Reparatur und Betrieb der Raumstation. Es wird ein Abkommen getroffen, wonach ein Offizier der Sternenflotte das Kommando über die Station übernimmt, diese jedoch weiter im bajoranischen Raum verbleibt. Ein Mitglied des bajoranischen Militärs soll ihm gegenüber die bajoranischen Interessen vertreten und gleichzeitig den Posten des ersten Offiziers bekleiden. So übernimmt Commander Benjamin Sisko das Kommando über die Station, die in Deep Space 9 umbenannt wird. Als eine seiner vordringlichsten Aufgaben sieht er die Aufrechterhaltung des Handels auf der Station. Es gelingt ihm, die Besitzer einiger Geschäfte und Unterhaltungseinrichtungen, die bereits zu Zeiten der Cardassianer auf dem zweistöckigen Promenadendeck vertreten waren, zum Bleiben zu überreden. Unter ihnen auch den Ferengi Quark, dessen Bar zu den größten Geschäften auf der Station zählt. Sisko hofft, in der Folge weitere Geschäftsleute und Händler nach Deep Space 9 locken zu können. Nach der Entdeckung des Wurmlochs wird Deep Space 9 in dessen Nähe verlegt. Durch die neue Abkürzung in den Gamma-Quadranten gewinnt die Station im Randbereich der Föderation schnell an Bedeutung und avanciert zu einer der wichtigsten Einrichtungen der Sternenflotte. Viele Hundert Schiffe docken aus den verschiedensten Gründen an, darunter als erstes Schiff der Sternenflotte auch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Sie bringt den größten Teil der zukünftigen Crew, Ausrüstung und drei Runabouts zur Station. ( ) DS9 und das Wurmloch thumb|Das bajoranische Wurmloch, Tor zum Gamma-Quadranten Wenige Tage nach der Übernahme der Station durch die Sternenflotte wird ein Wurmloch entdeckt, als Commander Benjamin Sisko und Lieutenant Jadzia Dax mit dem Runabout [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] zufällig hinein fliegen. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich dabei um das einzige bekannte stabile Wurmloch in der Galaxis. Es verbindet das Bajor-System mit dem 70.000 Lichtjahre entfernten Idran-System im Gamma-Quadranten. Mit dieser Entdeckung wandelt sich DS9 schlagartig vom kleinen unbedeutenden Föderations-Außenposten am Rande des bajoranischen Sektors, unweit der entmilitarisierten Zone, in einen wichtigen Knotenpunkt des interstellaren Handels und wird zugleich Anlaufstelle für eine Vielzahl von Forschern und Abenteurern, die durch das Wurmloch in den Gamma-Quadranten reisen wollen. Sowohl der Föderation als auch den Bajoranern und Cardassinanern wird schnell die Bedeutung dieser Entdeckung klar. Um den Besitzanspruch Bajors auf das Wurmloch zu untermauern, wird die Station unverzüglich aus dem Orbit um Bajor zum Eingang des Wurmloch verlegt, an eine Position rund 1000km von Ereignishorizont entfernt. ( ) DS9 und Bajor thumb|Winn Adami (links) Deep Space 9 ist ein Ort, in dem es zu ständigem Kontakt und Zusammenarbeit zwischen Bajoranern und Bürgern der Föderation kommt und ist daher von Zeit zu Zeit auch Ort und Gegenstand einiger Konflikte. Spät im Jahr 2369 wird die Station Gegenstand eines Streits zwischen bajoranischen religiösen Fundamentalisten, aufgehetzt durch Vedek Winn Adami, und den Pro-Föderation-Gruppierungen. Dieser Vorfall rückt den heftigen Wettstreit um die Nachfolge von Kai Opaka in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Außerdem protestiert Winn gegen die Inhalte im Schulunterricht der Station, die das Wurmloch betreffen, was zu einer Kluft zwischen einigen konservative Bajoranern und aufgeklärten Vertretern der Föderation führt. ( ) Anfang des Jahres 2370 lehnt sich eine extremistische Gruppierung, die Allianz für globale Einheit – auch bekannt als "Der Kreis" - gegen die provisorische Regierung Bajors auf. Die Station wird zum Ziel der Aufständischen mit dem Bestreben, alle Nicht-Bajoraner dazu zu zwingen die Station zu verlassen. Das Personal der Sternenflotte sowie alle Föderationsbürger werden daraufhin von der Station evakuiert, nur eine Rumpfbesatzung aus Freiwilligen unter der Leitung von Commander Sisko bleibt zurück, um eine Übernahme durch den Kreis zu verhindern. Eine Gruppe der Bajoranischen Miliz, die auf Anweisung von Minister Jaro Essa, dem Anführer des Kreises, handeln, kommt an Bord um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Stattdessen wird diese aber in ein zwei Tage andauerndes Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit der verbliebenen Besatzung verwickelt. Währenddessen werden dem Ministerrat Beweise zugetragen, die belegen, dass die Cardassianer über Kressari als Mittelsleute heimlich den Kreis mit Waffen unterstützen. Durch dies Aufdeckung bricht der Aufstand des Kreises zusammen und die Besatzungstruppe an Bord der Station übergibt das Kommando wieder Commander Sisko. ( ) In späteren Jahren sind die gelegentlich auftretenden Unruhen, wenn die Interessen der Föderation denen Bajors entgegenstehen weit weniger gefährlich, da mit der Zeit der Widerstand gegen den Einfluss der Föderation auf Bajor abnimmt, wozu auch die Rolle von Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte beiträgt. :Siehe auch Konfrontationen mit dem Maquis In der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres 2370 explodiert der cardassianische Frachter Bok'Nor auf unerklärliche Weise, kurz nachdem er von der Station abgedockt hat. Eine zuvor gänzlich unbekannte Gruppierung aus der cardassianschen entmilitarisierten Zone (EMZ), die sich selbst Maquis nennt, übernimmt die Verantwortung für diese Tat. Die Mitglieder des Maquis sind Bürger der Föderation, die sich geweigert haben, ihre Kolonien aufzugeben, die mit der Einrichtung der EMZ der Cardassianischen Union zustehen und nun mit allen Mittel versuchen die Cardassianer zu vertreiben. ( ) Obwohl Deep Space 9 selbst nicht in der EMZ liegt, sondern im benachbarten Bajor-System, ist die Station dennoch Schauplatz für einige der spektakulärsten Aktionen des Maquis. Dazu gehören der Diebstahl der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] und die Geiselnahme von Gul Dukat im Jahr 2370, als dieser sich mit Commander Sisko trifft, um die Lage in der Entmilitarisierten Zone zu besprechen. Eine andere aufsehen erregende Aktion findet zwei Jahre später statt, als es dem Maquis gelingt, eine Schiffsladung mit Industriereplikatoren der Föderation zu stehlen, die als Hilfslieferung in Folge des Klingonisch-Cardassianischen Krieges für die Cardassianische Union bestimmt waren. Im Verlauf dieser Ereignisse stellt sich außerdem heraus, dass der Sicherheitschef der Sternenflotte auf Deep Space 9, Michael Eddington, mit dem Maquis sympathisiert, dem er sich später auch anschließt. ( ) Der Dominion-Konflikt Erstkontakt Die Bedeutung der Station ändert sich nach dem ersten Kontakt mit dem Dominion dramatisch. Nachdem der Versuch, Kontakte mit dem Dominion zu knüpfen, mit der Zerstörung der [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] ein katastrophales Ende genommen hat, steht die Station nun an vorderster Front im nahenden Dominion-Konflikt. [[Datei:DefiantDS9.jpg|thumb|Die USS Defiant]] Nachdem man sich der Bedrohung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten bewusst wird, beschließt die Sternenflotte das experimentelle Kriegsschiff [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] nach Deep Space 9 zu verlegen, um einerseits die Station besser verteidigen und andererseits Erkundungsflüge in den Gamma-Quadranten durchführen zu können. ( ) Aus Angst vor dem Dominion verlassen viele Zivilisten die Station. Die Schule wird geschlossen. Das Quarks erleidet eine Flaute. ( ) Ein Jahr später beschließt Sisko außerdem die Verteidigungssysteme unter der Leitung des Ingenieurs Chief Miles O'Brien aufzurüsten und die Station zu einer Festung auszubauen. Erstmals beweisen müssen sich die neuen Verteidigungsanlagen aber im Konflikt mit den Klingonen, als diese Anfang des Jahres Deep Space 9 angreifen. Klingonische Feldzüge Während des klingonischen Feldzuges in cardassianisches Gebiet fliehen die Mitglieder des Detapa-Rates, der Cardassianischen Regierung, von Cardassia, da sie der Invasion hilflos gegenüber stehen. Während der Flucht wird ihr Schiff von den Klingonen verfolgt. Captain Sisko kommt ihnen zu Hilfe und gewährt ihnen Asyl auf Deep Space 9. thumb|Die klingonische Flotte greift Deep Space 9 an. Eine Streitmacht der Klingonen, geführt von General Martok, macht sich auf den Weg zur Station und fordert die Auslieferung des Detapa-Rates. Nachdem Captain Sisko eine Auslieferung ablehnt, greift die klingonische Flotte die Station an. Aufgrund der Übermacht der Klingonen kann sich die Station trotz ihrer neuen Waffen nicht lange wehren, da unter dem massiven Feuer schließlich die Schilde zusammenbrechen und klingonische Truppen beginnen die Station zu entern. Erst als ein Verband der Föderation aus sechs Schiffen, geführt von der [[USS Venture|USS Venture]], entsendet wird, können die Klingonen schließlich überzeugt werden, dass ein Krieg letztendlich nur dem Dominion in die Hände spielen würde. ( ) : siehe auch: Erste Schlacht von Deep Space 9, Zweiter Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg und Klingonisch-Cardassianischer Krieg Ende des Jahres 2372 gelingt es einer Gruppe von Abtrünnigen Jem'Hadar einen Bombenanschlag auf Deep Sace 9 zu verüben, bei dem der obere Pylon Drei zerstört wird. ( ) Kriegsvorbereitungen thumb|Die Flotte des Dominions fliegt durch das Wurmloch Mitte des Jahre 2373 entdeckt ein Rettungsteam von DS9 auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs, dass dort eine Flotte von Jem'Hadar-Kriegsschiffen zusammengezogen wird. Als diese kurz darauf durch das Wurmloch kommt, ist man auf der Station gefasst, dass mit einem Kampf um DS9 der Krieg beginnen würde. Stattdessen fliegt die Flotte jedoch auf direktem Wege in die Cardassianische Union und Gul Dukat, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Station aufhält, verkündet den Anschluss Cardassias an das Dominion. Innerhalb weniger Tage werden die Klingonen aus der Union zurückgedrängt und ziehen sich nach Deep Space 9 zurück. Da die Sternenflotte mit einem baldigen Angriff auf die Station rechnet und Schiffe entsendet, bleibt die klingonische Flotte ebenfalls am Wurmloch stationiert. Auch die Romulaner schicken Schiffe nach Deep Space 9. Unterdessen ist ein Wechselbalg mit einem Runabout der Station unterwegs Richtung Bajoranischer Sonne um sie mit einem Sprengsatz aus Trilithium, Tekasite und Protomaterie in eine Supernova zu verwandeln, die das ganze System samt Bajor, der Station und der Schiffe zerstören würde. Im letzten Moment kann er aber von der USS Defiant aufgehalten werden. Da der erwartete Angriff des Dominion nun doch ausgeblieben und der Ausbruch des Krieges weniger akut ist, werden die Schiffe der Sternenflotte, der Klingonen und der Romulaner nach und nach wieder abgezogen. ( ) In den folgenden Monaten muss man daher auf DS9 machtlos zusehen, wie Woche für Woche immer mehr Konvois des Dominion mit Ausrüstung und Kriegsschiffen in den Alpha-Quadranten eindringen. Als das Dominion Ende des Jahres 2373 beginnt, mit verschiedenen Regierungen über Nichtangriffspakte zu verhandeln, ist klar, dass der Kriegsausbruch unmittelbar bevorsteht. Captain Sisko sieht daher Handlungsbedarf und lässt mit Zustimmung des Sternenflottenkommandos den Eingang zum Wurmloch durch selbstreplizierende Minen blockieren, um das Dominion im Alpha-Quadranten vom Nachschub abzuschneiden.( ) Der Dominion-Krieg thumb|Die Flotte des Dominion greift Deep Space 9 an. Als Antwort startet das Dominion eine Invasion des Bajor-Systems, um die Station aufgrund ihrer strategischen Position am Wurmloch zu erobern. Im folgenden Kampf können 50 Schiffe des Dominion zerstört werden und es gelingt der USS Defiant das Minenfeld zu komplettieren. Dennoch muss die Station schließlich aufgegeben werden, nachdem weitere Verbände des Dominion eintreffen. Diese Schlacht markiert den eigentlichen Beginn des Dominion-Krieges. ( ) :Siehe dazu auch: Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2373) Da vor allem die Lage am Wurmloch Deep Space 9 zu einem der bedeutendsten strategischen Punkte des gesamten Alpha-Quadranten macht, wird sie stark vom Dominion verteidigt. Da aber derjenige, der die Station kontrolliert, faktisch auch die Kontrolle über das Wurmloch und die Nachschubwege des Dominion hat, will die Sternenflotte die Station schnellstmöglich wieder zurückerobern. Da man sich einer Invasion an verschiedenen Fronten gegenüber sieht, ist die Sternenflotte aber nicht sofort in der Lage, einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Fünf Monate lang befindet sich die Station wieder unter dem Kommando von Gul Dukat und dem Vorta Weyoun. Außerdem wird die Station wieder in Terok Nor umbenannt. Innerhalb dieser Zeit verwendet man auf der Station beträchtliche Ressourcen darauf, das Minenfeld zu deaktivieren, da dies unabhängig von der Station operiert. Daher spielt die Station in dieser Zeit, abgesehen von ihrer Funktion als Versorgungsposten, keine bedeutende Rolle im Krieg. :siehe dazu auch: ''Besetzung von Deep Space 9 durch das Dominion und Widerstand auf Deep Space 9 gegen das Dominion thumb|"Operation Rückkehr" Kurz vor dem geplanten Gegenangriff der Föderation Mitte des Jahres 2374 finden Cardassianer und Dominion einen Weg, das Minenfeld zu deaktivieren, weshalb der Angriff einige Tage vorgezogen wird. Im Zuge der "Operation Rückkehr" können die 2. und 5. Flotte der Sternenflotte mit Unterstützung durch klingonische Verbände die Station und das Bajor-System zurückerobern. Allerdings gelingt es Dukat noch, das Minenfeld zu deaktivieren und zu zerstören, bevor das Dominion die Station aufgeben muss. Captain Sisko kann aber die Wurmlochwesen überzeugen, die Dominion-Flotte, die daraufhin durch das Wurmloch kommt, zu vernichten. ( ) thumb|left|Die Kapitulation Deep Space 9 dient im weiteren Verlauf des Dominion-Krieges als Reparatur- und Versorgungsstation für die Streitkräfte und ist zugleich das Hauptquartier der 9. Flotte. Außerdem werden die großen Offensiven, die in der ersten Schlacht von Chin'toka beziehungsweise der Schlacht um Cardassia gipfeln, von dort gestartet. Des Weiteren wird die Station für Friedensverhandlungen mit den Tzenkethi genutzt. ( ) Ende des Jahres 2375 wird auf DS9 schließlich auch das Waffenstillstandsabkommen mit dem Dominion unterzeichnet, mit dem der Krieg endgültig beendet wird. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Nachdem Anfang 1992 das Konzept für stand, war es an Produktionsdesigner Herman Zimmerman und seinem Team die Raumstation zu entwerfen. Abgesehen von einer sehr vagen Beschreibung im Drehbuch gab es keinerlei Vorgaben und so wurden viele Ideen entwickelt. Eine der Ersten war, das die Station die Tausende Jahre alt war und aus eine willkürlichen Ansammlung von Modulen bestand, die immer wieder von unterschiedlichen Völkern erweitert worden war. Die ersten Entwürfe wurden aber alle von den Produzenten abgelehnt, da sie nicht ihnen elegant oder fremdartig und ungewöhnlich genug erschienen, verglichen, mit dem, was man aus Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert kannte. Schließlich nahm man Abstand von der „Turm von Babel“-Idee, da die Produzenten ein Design mit großem Wiedererkennungseffekt haben wollten. Die Station sollte, wie die Enterprise, ein einfaches wie elegantes Aussehen haben, das man mit wenigen Strichen skizzieren konnte. Man ging schließlich zu einem frühen Entwurf von Herman Zimmerman zurück, der ein Rad-ähnliches Aussehen hatte. Daraus enwickelten Herman Zimmerman schließlich zusammen mit Rick Sternbach und den Mitarbeitern seiner Abteilung das elegante, fremdartige Design, wie es schlussendlich in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine zu sehen sein würde. Das Modell für die Filmaufnahmen mit einem Durchmesser von rund 1,8 Metern wurde von Tony Meininger gebaut. Neben diesem gibt es noch zwei weitere Modelle von Teilen der Station. Das eine ist eine halbierte Station, welches für Aufnahmen benutzt wird, bei denen die Kamera von innen nach außen zum Andockring blickt. Das andere Modell ist ein Ausschnitt aus dem Habitatring für Aufnahmen von der Landeplattform für die Runabouts. (DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 1 Special Features, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Die Realisierung einer Idee) Eigens für die Schlussszene der Serienfinales wurde von dem Digital-Effects-Künstler Aristomenis Tsirbas ein CGI-Modell der Station erstellt. Dies war notwendig, da für die Kameraeinstellung, bei der von dem Promenadenfenster, vor dem Kira und Jake stehen herausgezoomt wird, das reale Modell nicht detailiert genug war. http://blogs.amctv.com/scifi-scanner/2009/04/aristomenis-tsirbas-interview.php Datei:DS9 Entwurf 1.jpg| Frühes Konzept 1 Datei:DS9 Entwurf 2.jpg| Frühes Konzept 2 Datei:DS9 Entwurf 3.jpg| Frühes Konzept 3 Datei:DS9 Entwurf 4.jpg| Entgültiges Konzept Das Skript zu sah vor, das es am Ende zu einem großen Angriff der Klingonen auf Deep Space 9 kommt. Dabei sollten gezeigt werden, das die Sternenflotte die Station massiv mit Waffen aufgerüstet hat. Mit der Aufgabe diese neue Bewaffnung zu entwerfen wurde John Eaves betraut und bekam dazu detailierte Zeichnungen von Herman Zimmerman zur Verfügung gestellt. Zuerst galt es Punkte an der Station zu finden, an denen sich keine bewegenden Teile, keine Quartiere oder bereits existierende Waffensysteme befanden, an denen die Waffen nahtlos in das Design der Station eingepasst werden konnten. Man entschied sich dazu, alle neuen Waffen so zu gestalten, das die ausfahrbar waren und hinter Abdeckungen verborgen waren, solange sie nicht benötigt werden. Dies geschah aus dem einfachen Grund, das man andernfalls die aufwending produzierten Standard-Einstellungen der Station, die immer wieder verwendet werden, alle hätte neu machen müssen. Datei:DS9 Bewaffnung 1.jpg| Konzept zur neuen Bewaffnung 1 Datei:DS9 Bewaffnung 2.jpg| Konzept zur neuen Bewaffnung 2 Datei:DS9 Bewaffnung 3.jpg| Konzept zur neuen Bewaffnung 3 Datei:DS9 Bewaffnung 4.jpg| Konzept zur neuen Bewaffnung 4 Siehe auch *Deep Space 9/Bilder *Isolinearer Stab Externe Links * "Deep Space Nine" auf StarTrek.com * "Designing Deep Space Nine with Herman Zimmerman" auf StarTrek.com * "Creating Deep Space Nine" auf starshipdatalink.net *''"Designing Deep Space Nine"'' bei Forgotten Trek * "Arming Deep Space Nine" auf starshipdatalink.net Fußnoten cs:Deep Space 9 en:Deep Space 9 es:Espacio Profundo: DS Nueve fr:Deep Space 9 it:Deep Space 9 nl:Deep Space 9 pl:Deep Space 9 Kategorie:Raumstation